Monkey See, Monkey Do
by Tauria
Summary: AU. It was only supposed to be a walk, a discovery of new parts, an exploration... Ah, there were so many reasons that they gave. But it was destiny, and he knew it. And in time, they would too.
1. Prologue

**Tauria: **Another AU, and another new story :)

**Chiro: **You like AUs, don't'cha?

**Tauria: **Yeah. They're really fun :)

**Antauri: **-chuckles- Tauria doesn't own SRMT.

* * *

**Monkey See, Monkey Do**

_Tauria_**  
**

**Prologue**

* * *

Shuggazoom City. It was a gorgeous city most days. It was a center of peace in the Universe... and being the only city on it's planet, it was almost no wonder. The rest of Shuggazoom was not inhabited, due to the fact that most places were unlivable, due to being covered by dangerous creatures, or because the land was completely ruined. So, most people stayed in the city, though occasionally there was the brave citizen or tourist that would enter the Savage Lands. They usually didn't return, though there were some who did. But it was rare.

Well, there was one part of the Blasted Lands outside of their beloved city that people visited, and that was the ruins of the temporary city that had been set up for them to live in as the current city was built. People mainly went there for school trips and for research, but there were some teenagers who went every now and again.

It was a pretty nice ruin, with most of the buildings preserved, and kept nice. Only one of them was safe enough to go in, though. There was one part of the ruin that no one had ever been in though. It was rumored to be haunted, or to be lived in by packs of cannibals... There were many other rumors as well, but those were the most popular.

Anyone brave enough to go in never made it very far before they were scared out of their wits. This was good for the sole inhabitant though. He preferred it that way, and enjoyed scaring people off when they tried to come in. In fact, sometimes it made him just about explode with laughter.

He was waiting... Waiting for those he had been sent to find. He knew almost nothing about them, but would know them when he saw them. That was what he had been told anyway. He had been waiting for longer then he would have liked, but that all would be changing soon.

He could feel it.

* * *

**Chiro: **That was a strangely cryptic prologue.

**Tauria: **-shrug- So what?

**Chiro: **-sigh- Please leave a review!


	2. Ruins

**Tauria: **Alright :) A quick update. This is a bit odd for me haha. Anyway, since I gave you guys such a cryptic summary and prologue, I guess I'll give you a bit of info on this AU. Let's just say that everything is reversed now. Sprx, Nova, Antauri, Gibson, and Otto are all human, and Chiro is a monkey. I'll be adding in Mandarin and Jinmay later (hopefully) and they're going to be a bit different too.

**Chiro: **Wait... So I'm a monkey?

**Tauria: **-nods- Yeah.

**Chiro: **Cool...

**Tauria: **-chuckles- Anyway hope you like this chapter!

**Chiro: **Tauria doesn't own SRMTHFG.

* * *

**Monkey See, Monkey Do**

_Tauria_**  
**

**Chapter One**_  
_

* * *

Saturday. The day that was the most exciting day of the week during school time, in Sprx's opinion. Saturdays, Saturday nights, and Friday nights. They were all great. Except this weekend. Sprx was the unhappy charge of his older brother, having gotten busted last weekend for sneaking out. Luckily, his older brother was pretty cool with it... In fact, it had been his idea to sneak out. Not that their parents knew that...

Sprx was a fourteen (almost fifteen) year old boy, with bright red hair, which was always messy, and dark brown eyes. He wore a pair of sneakers, jeans, and a gray t-shirt.

"Hey, Sprx," he called. "Look, I don't wanna have to baby sit you, and you don't want to be baby sat, right?"

"Right." Sprx knew where this was going. His older brother hated having to stay home and watch him after he got in trouble (which was usually his brothers fault) so they had long ago started this little secret. As long as Sprx was back home at _least _an hour before their parents, his brother didn't care what he did. And his brother would usually get home at about the same time if he left the house.

"Alright... So be home by eight, alright? This time I want you home four hours before mom and dad... Cause first of all they said you had to be in bed by ten, and second I don't know if they'll be home early. Keep your phone on ya, since they usually let at least one of us know..."

Sprx saluted him. "You got it!" He headed out of the house, and started walking through the city. _'What to do, what to do...' _he looked around for his usual group of friends, but saw no one... And then he saw... _her_.

Her was _Nova_, the most beautiful girl on Shuggazoom, in Sprx's humble opinion. She had pretty pink eyes, that were the color of bubble gum, and she had blond hair. Her skateboard rested on the bench beside her, and she wore a pair of army boots and cargo pants, with a pink t-shirt. She knew how to mix tomboy and girly, and still be scary enough no one commented on it.

Currently, she sat on a bench all alone (which was very rare) with her head leaned back, and eyes closed. Sprx approached her, determined to play it cool for once.

"Hey, Nova. How's it going?" he grinned.

She cracked an eye open. "Hey Sprx. It's going good... Just waiting for a friend to get here. He needed some help collecting new parts, and didn't want to go to the old ruins alone."

"Ah. Nice. Mind if I join ya?"

"The more the merrier... Though I warn ya, we're going through the 'haunted' part."

Sprx shrugged. "Who all's coming?"

"So far? Three people. Otto, you, and me... Otto said he might bring his twin, Gibson, but it's not for sure yet."

"Ah... Gibson..." Sprx frowned. He and Gibson didn't get along all that well. He got along with Otto just fine, and as long as he didn't try to flirt with her, he and Nova usually got along well. Though that all depended...

A boy with green hair and light brown eyes came over to the bench. "Sorry I'm late Nova... Gibson agreed to come, and he's gonna be out in a minute. He had to get some supplies."

She nodded. "Sprx is tagging along to."

"Cool!"

Another boy with dark blue hair and serious brown eyes approached. He had a small pack over his shoulder, and when he spoke, it was with a slight accent. "Are we all ready?"

"Yeah," Otto smiled. "Let's go!"

Together the four teenagers headed out of the city, towards the ruins. Once there, they were let in (faster then usual thanks to Gibson's appearance... He had helped out on some of the research on this place before).

Along the way to the supposedly haunted part of the ruins, Gibson and Sprx bickered the entire time, making Nova roll her eyes and walk faster. Otto joined her, not wanting to listen to them. Once they got there, though, they ran into a familiar boy.

"What are _you _doing here?" Sprx asked.

"I usually come here to meditate, since it's pretty quiet," the boy responded. "Once you get past the dig site, of course... I could ask you the same question, but I don't think I will. Mind if I tag along?"

Sprx looked at Otto and Nova, this being their expedition.

"Sure," Nova smiled.

"Yeah! We could use some more company."

The boy smiled. He had black hair and green-gold eyes. He was pretty pale, though. "Great. My name is Antauri, by the way."

Sprx nodded. Now he remembered who he was. He was in Sprx's history class... He didn't talk much. Apparently the others had a better memory, because most of them seemed to recognize him.

They walked deeper into the old ruins, having few incidents. Otto kept picking up parts, and placing them in his backpack, and sometimes Nova would try to scare the others... Gibson kept examining plants and things too.

"Hey, guys! Get over here!" Otto called from where he had been checking out a pile of old parts.

They headed over, and Otto pointed at something across the empty field they had reached. "I bet that's got _tons _of neat stuff in it."

"We should probably let the scientists know that this is here..." Gibson said nervously.

Before them stood a huge, metal Robot with glowing blue eyes.

"Ah, what's life without a bit of adventure?" Sprx grinned. He started heading over to the Robot.

Nova shrugged. "He's got a point. Leave if ya want, but I'm going." She joined Sprx.

Antauri shrugged. "We've come this far..." he followed.

Otto grinned. "I bet there's tons of cool stuff... and don't you want to be the one who can say he discovered something totally knew, Gibson?"

Gibson sighed. "Alright."

The brothers followed. They reached the Robot, and were all stumped for how to get in.

They had tried prying the obvious door open with some of Otto's parts, they had looked for buttons, they had searched around for a key, they had exhausted every method any of them could think of.

"Dang it!" Sprx growled, after thirty minutes. "This is getting us no where."

He kicked the foot, and jumped when the door opened.

"Well done." Nova laughed.

He shrugged. "I try."

Once they got into the walkway, the door shut, and the lights flipped on, making them jump. They headed over to the tubes. "How do these things work?" Sprx frowned.

"I don't know... It looks like they're elevators!" Gibson said. "See the buttons on the side?"

"Nice going," Sprx grinned. They each stepped into one, and were taken up to the next level.

They stepped out of the elevators, and one of the sphere-like chairs spun around. On the monitor at the back of the room were cameras that had been watching their performance.

"I have been waiting a long time for the four of you."

* * *

**Tauria: **I know this chapter was mainly dialogue, but I promise that I'll get better on descriptions in the next chapter.

**Chiro: **Am I coming in now?

**Tauria: **Yes... Hopefully I'll be giving you a bit of background info on Chiro next chapter.

**Chiro:** Please leave a review!


	3. Decisions

**Tauria: **Hiya! Once again, another quick update. (nobody get used to this... It won't last long, most likely) XD I hope that my spelling isn't too atrocious, but this computer that I'm using doesn't have spell-check o.O I've been having to use google to check my spelling...

**Chiro: **-shakes head- Why google?

**Tauria: **Cause when you type it it tells you if you meant whatever the actual spelling is...

**Chiro: **-laughs-

**Tauria: **-shrugs- Whatever works...

**Gibson: **Tauria doesn't own SRMT!

* * *

**Monkey See, Monkey Do**

_Tauria_

**Chapter Two**

_The five teens each stepped out of the elevators, and one of the sphere-like chairs spun around. On the monitor at the back of the room were cameras that had been watching their performance._

_"I have been waiting a long time for the four of you."_

"Who are you?" the red headed teen asked, eyes narrowed in suspiscion.

"My name is Chiro." came the answer from the small robot monkey sitting in the orange chair.

"That doesn't exactly answer his question, Chiro." the black haired teen said.

"No, I suppose it doesn't... I will answer your question when you tell me your names." the robotic monkey had blue eyes the color of sapphires, and his fur was black. He had orange stripes on his cheek, and an orange scarf around his neck. His muzzle was white, and as was his chest. He wore a pair of orange gloves.

"I'm Sprx."

"Nova."

"Antauri."

"Gibson."

"Otto."

"Nice to meet you all. As I said, I am Chiro... one of the last two remainders of the team called the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force. Once upon a time, we protected the universe from a great evil. It was myself, my girlfriend Jinmay, and Mandarin..." a faraway look entered his eyes. "Mandarin betrayed us... He was stronger then the both of us combined at the time, and easily defeated us. However, we had one chance. Jinmay activated the Robots inner defence system, and we stopped Mandarin. However, we were greatly weakened, thanks to our fight with Mandarin. We only had one hope. We implored the Skeleton King to hold off our battle until the Chosen Ones arrived. I was sent to Shuggazoom, and Jinmay remained on Koroladol. _That_ is where you come in."

"You think that we're the Chosen Ones?" Sprx asked incredulously.

"Only the Chosen One's could have gotten through that door," Chiro nodded.

"How'd you get that set up that way?" Otto asked.

"No idea. I'm not the one who designed the Robot. I fix it occasionally, but I have yet to find out about it's programming."

"Do you know who built it?" Otto asked. He would love to meet the person who built and designed the Robot.

"No... I don't know who built me either. I remember awakening in the Robot with Jinmay and Mandarin, and nothing before."

"Weird."

"Very. Now... I wish that I could give you more time to choose, but you only have four days... Skeleton King will not hesitate to attack... before or after you train."

"And how will you handle it on your own?"

"Do you really think that Shuggazoom has stayed this safe, for this long, without a hero? At night, many creatures appear that no one on Shuggazoom has ever seen before, and would not like to. These creatures would like to enter Shuggazoom and attack the city. None of them have gotten past me before, and I don't intend to let Skeleton King past either. Besides, I'll have Jinmay here soon enough." Chiro smiled. "Don't you worry about Shuggazoom. I've been at this gig for quite a long time now."

They nodded.

"So... how long do we have to decide whether or not we want to be apart of this team?"

"Unfortunately, we are on a time limit... I'd say only about four days, and then you have to choose."

"Well... you can count me in," Nova said. "No one is going to attack Shuggazoom when I can do something about it."

"I'll help as well," Antauri decided. "If there is something I can do to help the greater good of the Universe, I will do it."

"And me!" Otto grinned.

"How do you expect us to help? None of us have any powers!"

"Yes you do. You just don't know about them yet," Chiro smiled. "But that can easily be remedied."

Gibson sighed. "Count me in as well." He wouldn't admit it, but he was truly concerned about his brother's well-being. He didn't want him to get hurt, if there was a chance that he could do something to prevent it.

Now all that was left was Sprx.

They turned to him. "I need to think about it," he said. Part of him wanted to jump up and say yes, not wanting to be thought of as a coward, but by the same token, he was very pessimistic, and always had been. He needed to clear his head before he could truly make a decision.

Chiro nodded. "Very well. Jinmay should be here by tomorrow or the day after. If you can, try to come one or both of those days. Sprx... come with your decision when you make it."

They nodded.

They asked a few more questions, Sprx listening carefully, wondering if any of the answers would help fuel his decision... He really and truthfully wanted to do this... He wanted to be a hero, and to do what's right. This might be his chance to become a famous pilot! He wanted the perks of being a superhero. However, he was nervous about the risks... He had seen enough shows and read enough comics to know what happened to heroes. And real life didn't always have a happy ending like the comics...

Decisions sucked, that was for certain.

Soon enough, the five teens headed back for curfew. Sprx narrowly got in before his parents, and pretended to be asleep.

* * *

**Tauria: **...yeah, can anyone else tell I kept getting distracted while writing this?

**Antauri: **Why were you getting distracted?

**Chiro: **I can answer this one! The internet!

**Tauria: **Yes, the internet... And my phone... and then I did some filing and stuff.

**Chiro: **Anyway, please leave a review!


	4. Introductions

**Tauria: **Another filler chapter, yay! -sarcastic eye roll-

**Chiro: **You are just not in a good mood tonight, are you?

**Tauria: **Unfortunately, no.

**Chiro: **-sighs- Tauria doesn't own SRMT, she just writes fanfictions for it, just like everyone else in the SRMT section...

* * *

**Monkey See, Monkey Do**

_Tauria_

**Chapter Three**

The next day, Chiro awoke bright and early, as he always did... Though this morning he was more excited then usual. The day he had been waiting for had come, and he would not only get to see Jinmay, but he would have a team again... He wouldn't be alone in the abandoned part of Shuggazoom anymore. And if everything proceeded quickly, they would live in the city soon enough. The only problem (aside from Skeleton King) that Chiro could think of was the parents... He didn't know if they would agree... And of course, getting the teenagers to get along would present a bit of a problem...

Another Robot Monkey entered the Robot. Her fur was light pink, and her eyes were a pretty sea foam green. She had a dark pink scarf, and dark pink gloves on. Her muzzle and chest were white. She hugged Chiro. "I missed you!" she said softly.

"I missed you too," Chiro said, as he hugged back. "So, find anything interesting?"

"A few things," she smiled.

He nodded. He had missed this girl so much... It had been hard, being alone for all these years. And he was unable to keep in contact with her, due to the fact that the Shuggazoomians might have picked up the signals, and found him long ago. He had missed Mandarin for a while too. But that had subsided after he remembered what a jerk the orange monkey had been.

"So... what are the new recruits like?"

"I don't really know yet. I haven't known them long enough _to _know, really." Chiro smiled at her. "But we'll hopefully get to know them soon."

"Are any of them not as willing?"

"I'm not sure. Four of them were pretty certain they wanted to do it, though I'll make sure they know they can quit at any time, and the last one seemed like he needed to think about it for a bit."

"I seem to recall someone else needing the same," Jinmay smiled at him.

He grinned. "Yeah... and now I've ended up as leader. What's up with that?"

She giggled. "What'd'ya say we make sure we haven't been skimping on skills, and have a sparring session?"

"You're on," the black monkey grinned.

* * *

When the teenagers arrived, Chiro and Jinmay were doing a second training session, while they waited. They didn't notice as five teens watched through the screen as they fought.

The rules for this session were simple: No powers.

Chiro seemed to have the upper hand at the moment, though the tables turned quickly. They did that for a bit, till Antauri called into the microphone, "We're here."

Both monkeys regained their composition, and entered the room. "Welcome. This is Jinmay." Chiro introduced the pink monkey at his side.

"Hello," the pink monkey waved.

"Sprx... have you made your decision?" Chiro asked the red-head.

"Yes and no. I want to give it a try, but my decision is still not for certain."

Chiro smiled a bit. "A trial period then?"

The red head nodded.

"That can be managed," the black and orange monkey nodded. "Now, the first things first... What are your strengths? I need to know what positions to assign you, and how training will work out best."

Otto was quick to jump in on behalf of his twin. "Gibson's super good at science and stuff... He likes building experiments and collecting plants, and working out really complicated problems and-" the green haired teen's mouth was soon covered by his older brother.

"That's quite enough." While slightly flattered that his brother was quick to mention all that, he was also embarrassed. "Otto is quite the mechanic when he has enough interest in the project. A few tools, something to work with, and you may as well consider it done, design or no."

Jinmay smiled. "Excellent. There is a lab/med bay connected to the Command Center, and a workshop down the hall from the Command Center. Several designs are in the workshop, as well as plenty of raw materials, though more can be gained if need be. There are also several books and journals in the lab, and most herbs and other tools you might require... coming across more will not be a problem for that either."

Gibson and Otto nodded, hardly able to believe their luck.

"From what I hear in rumor, Sprx is a pretty good pilot... at least on the simulators. I don't know if he's actually as good in real life," Nova put in, glancing at the red haired teen.

"I've never gotten to handle a real ship... Parents wouldn't let me. But it's always been my dream to be a famous pilot," Sprx nodded. "And from what I hear, Nova's fairly skilled with martial arts and the like."

Nova nodded.

Chiro grinned. "Then I think you'll find the training room best suited to your advantage," Chiro grinned. "As for you Sprx... The whole Super Robot is a ship. It can also transform into smaller ships. From what I think, you'll do best in Fist Rocket Three."

Sprx's mouth dropped open. He thought Chiro had said something like this yesterday, but... He had dismissed it as bad hearing. Apparently not.

"Antauri?" the pink monkey politely inquired.

"I... I do not know. I have always enjoyed meditation, and I have always wanted to visit planets like Silphirra and Koraladol, but I do not know if that would be counted among strengths..."

"Considering the aptitude you have for meditation - don't look at me like that, I can sense it - you will probably find that the Power Primate is one of your strengths... One that will quickly be revealed once training begins. For the next couple days, let's get you familiar with the Robot, and the duties that being a member of the Hyper Force entails."

And so their introduction to this formerly two-three person team began.

* * *

**Tauria: **-rams head against the wall- I am just not in it for actual stories tonight, am I?

**Chiro: **You're just out of practice... You gotta get used to writing again. In other words, the rest of us will bear with you for a while, and then once you've 'bounced back' so to say, you'll fix these chapters up (maybe) and get everything the way you want it.

**Tauria: **I don't know how you sound so sure...

**Chiro: **-eye roll- Everyone, just ignore her... She'll snap out of it. She's just tired. Drop us off a review! XD


End file.
